


Homestuck in a Bucket

by Kikara Nixale (moonlightMadness)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explanation, Heavy Spoliers, Random - Freeform, Will go IC in chapters, only for people that are up to date on Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightMadness/pseuds/Kikara%20Nixale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how my friends and I try and explain homestuck.<br/>Øh høw bad it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is homestuck

Alrighty. So many people have asked me "What is Homestuck?" And on some days I would either show them "You cant fight the homestuck", Subugu's video, or "Cascade".   
But seriously, I will tell you. Homestuck is a popular web comic by Andrew Hussie. It revolves around a boy and his friends that play a game. Guided by 12 internet people that are called "Trolls", they go through many challenges, and through out the game, they learn that the game was designed to "Create/Destory a universe." Or so I belive.   
On the starting day, April 13th, a boy plays a sandbox game called "Sburb" with an online friend. Upon the twists and turns, he and his friends, along with the 12 trolls, must survive to help finish the creation of the new universe.  
After a whole ton and funny pages, they each discover odd things among themselves. They were created through "Ectobiology" and their universe was created by the 12 trolls. The 12 trolls had a long time to create the universe they live in, but,.in a rush, forgot a key aspect to finish the universe.  
Karkat, a troll, states that the messed up codes created a main antagonist, an agent turned psyco and killing everyone in his path.  
Homestuck is filled with many twists and turns, with interwoven flashes, games, and even foreshadows. It does not make sense, yes. So that's why this explanation will be comepletly conk sucky.   
Good luck you guys on trying to understand.   
And those that dont understand. READ THE COMIC.  
MM~


	2. Sburb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Homestuck Started!

Sburb.  
A fucking deadly game that launches meteors at you while you try to make a fucking universe. Doesn't that sound fun?  
Well, here is a rough description of Sburb. Sburb is a sandbox like game in where there is a server and a client. The server connects with the client, and can begin to manipulate the land around the client, while also helping the client to get into the actual game by creating and damaging their crutix item( like an apple for John, or a pinata bec for Jade) to get to their planet. When a client enters the Game, he/she lands in a Planet that has their own consort (like a nakodile for Dave, or a purtles for Rose), Denizen, and properties. The only exception is a player of a space aspect and the time aspect. They are required to have a planet with frogs to breed The Genesis Frog, aka the new universe, or so I believe, along with The Forge, and the Time aspect has a Scratch contruct, where they can deploy Quills to restart the whole thing. There are many theories out there.  
Let's get a bit more graphic. Sburb starts off with a countdown to The Reckoning, which is a timer to when they face off the Black King and Queen. As you contiue to play, there is also a meteor the size of jupiter heading your way. The one way you can escape that is by entering the Incipherable, where the real game begins. From then on, you must go through The Seven Gates, defeat your denizen, and kill the Black King and Queen. Hehe. Sounds amazing. In the game there are always some constants. Let's start with the importants. Oh look. They all are important. Skaia- Skaia is a big blue orb with pure white clouds, and in the center lies the Battlefield.It's clouds can show futures, pasts, and current events. During the game, it has portals as a defense to try and save itself from being destroyed by a ton of meteors, each meteor popping into a different portal at a different time and place. Battlefield~ a small chess board that is always at a stalemate, until a child enters the Medium(game) with a PROTOTYPED KERNELSPRITE. Then the Battlefield is extended and changed, the pieces themself changing into the form the kernelsprite was when it entered the Game. Prospit- A golden city/sattelite sort of thing that orbits Skaia. It has a chain that connects it to it's own moon. On Prospit, there are an x amount of towers for the 1/2 of the x players. For example, there are 4 players in the Beta game, so 2 towers on Prospit. There are also an x amount of towers for the x amount of players and their Kernelsprite. There are four Kernelsprite towers, representing the four players' Kernelsprite. When Prospit passes over Skaia, the dreamers can see into the clouds and see the future. So to speak. It is known as The Kingdom of Light, and people on Prospit are called Prospitians. It is also ruled by The White Queen. Derse- Derse is a purple and black city that exists on the fringes of The Incipherable. It is ruled by a Black Queen and King. It serves a similar purpose with Prospit, with roughly half the players on Derse, and at an eternal stalemate with it's counterpart. But when the real game begins, it changes, and the chess game is always destined for Derse to win. Instead of The Skaian clouds, Dersite citizens can hear/see the Horrorterrors. It is known as The Kingdom of Darkness. They also despize frogs. Royalty- For every Kingdom, there must be a ruler. Derse and Prospit are ruled by a Black Queen and White Queen, respectivly. While the queens rule, The Kings are off at the battlefield to fight each other, but they both have two main objects: A ring of xfold, and a royal scepter. The scepter is used by The Black King to send meteors to Skaia, which starts the Reckogning. When a person enters the game with a prototyped kernelsprite, the ring and the scepter add on a small orb to represent the kernelsprite. It effects the wearers** by adding properties of the object they prototyped onto their body. In the beta session, The Royals got the following: Wings and a sword through their chest from Dave *Cat like features and tentacles from the side of their body from Rose A missing left arm, a scar across one eye, and ragged jester clothing from John Powers of the Green Sun and dog facial features from Jade *When Bec prototyped himself, the cat like facial features from Rose was gone, and the tentacles, sword, and the wearer, could materialize the object in their hand, or teleport away. Currently, The Rings are on the fingers of Bec Noir and Peregine Mendicant, who are currently fleeing and chasing each other in The Furthest Ring. **Humans and trolls are not affected by the ring. It has been shown that the Dersite Ring has a strong power known as the Red Miles. It is unknown if the Prosiptian Ring bears an equal to the power.


	3. Shipping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this is going to be terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> The following chapter is based on one of the main things that the fandom has. Shipping.  
> Now I know that many people like these certain ships.  
> And I will probably be hunted down because of my OTP.  
> But that's okay. Because I'm just doing my job.  
> Leave a comment for what ever topic i should try next.

The main thing about Homestuck is something that literally categorizes the fandom into their groups is the main thing that starts wars. Or, shipping wars.  
Yes. Shipping.  
Shipping is a term used by fandoms to describe what couples they like or what pair should be together. Homestuck is the perfect battle field for shipping due to the huge amount of characters in the game. We have....hold on. Well, it's somewhere in the thousands. And due to the steadily growing ammount of characters, we have the crazy ships that none others would dream about.

But, if you want to know shipping, you must know how the shipping works, terms, and rules.   
OTP- ONE TRUE PAIRING! It's a word used to define your most favorite pair. For example, some OTP'S include "John and Karkat, Karkat and Dave, and Dave and John". I dont understand the reason why, but it's just a very popular ship.  
CANON/NON-CANON-Canon and Non canon are the same terms as real and fake. Canon means that it did happen in the story. Non canon is fake and never happened. Like most of the famous ships (Davekat as bros are canon though, and Karkat having black feelings for John at one point).  
In reality, shipping has and will consume homestuck fans, and often will cause the SHIPPING WARS. Shipping Wars, although I have yet to participate in one, are literal clashing between two groups that ship x and y. I watched a shipping war between Davrezi and Karezi, and ended up with Davrezi winning. Sometimes shipping wars will fire Fan art of the characters, or fanfictions, or even a song.  
Symbols- In homestuck, trolls have a wierd system for love and hate. I will do a chapter of it later. For the easy term- <3 means love, means best friends, protects each other, calsm one another down, c3 Gamzee(abandonded)  
Karkat <3 Terezi(?)(unrequited, abandonded)  
Tavros <3 crush Jade(unrequited, abandonded)  
Tavros Aradia(?) Not sure...  
Tavros <3 Vriska (Abandonded)  
Sollux /<3 Aradia(?)  
Sollux/<3Feferi (?)  
Nepeta<3 Karkat(Unrequited)  
NepetaEquius  
Kanaya<3 crush Tavros(unrequited, abandonded)  
Kanaya<3Rose  
Kanaya<3 Vriska(unrequited, abandonded)  
Terezi<3Dave(abandonded)  
Terezi<3Vriska(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)(?)  
Vriska<3 John(abandonded)  
Vriska<3 Nick Cage  
Equius<3 crush Aradia(unrequited)  
Eridan Feferi (abandonded)  
Eridan <3crush Feferi (unrequited abandonded)  
I think thats it. I'll edit it more later.


End file.
